Redemption
by Luna Issabella
Summary: '...El mundo se sumió en la oscuridad. Gobernado por una figura oscura que se creía extinta. Y a su lado una estatuilla de luz, reconstruida y perfeccionada. Un halo de inocencia rota, que no se deja gobernar por la oscuridad, pero la sigue fielmente. Y el mundo tiembla ante la sola mención de sus nombres...' Tomarry, AU


**Advertencias: **Si bien la historia no tiene escenas... explicitas, hay escenas de tortura. Si son de estomago y corazón sensible por favor, no sigan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Redemption<strong>_

_**I'll return from darkness and will save your precious skin (Voy a volver de las tinieblas, y salvaré a tú preciosa piel)**_

_**I will end your suffering and let the healing light come in (Voy a poner fin a su sufrimiento y permitir que la luz de curación entre)**_

_**World On Fire-Les Friction**_

* * *

><p>El crepitar de las llamas es el único sonido que llena la noche. La brisa se desliza suavemente entre los árboles, sin emitir sonido, danzando alrededor de la hoguera, avivando las llamas. La luz de luna se desliza como gotas de lluvia, con timidez, alumbrando la oscura noche, abrazando con suma delicadeza la pequeña y delgada figura de un joven parado frente a la hoguera.<p>

El largo y revuelto cabello negro cubre el pálido rostro, iluminado en rojo por el fuego. Una raída túnica verde botella a penas y si lo cubre, oscurecida y dejando a la vista gran parte de la tersa piel, surcada por moratones y arañazos, rojo y violeta y verde y amarillo, heridas y colores que se atreven a opacar la etérea belleza del joven ser parado bajo la luna llena, en una fría noche de octubre.

La figura permanece estática unos minutos más, observando a través de su cabello la hoguera, observando como el fuego consume la pútrida carne humana.

Restos desmembrados de cuerpos arden en la hoguera, fuego purificador y maldito, para regocijo del joven y otras criaturas que se esconden en lo profundo del bosque, que observan, esperando algo.

El joven alza un poco el rostro y el cabello se hace a un lado, dejando a la vista la pálida piel manchada de sangre ya seca. Unos fríos ojos verde esmeraldas, otrora puros e inocentes, brillando suavemente en rojo, la locura danzando campante en sus pupilas, celebrando sin que el cuerpo o la mente lo hagan.

* * *

><p>No se lo esperaba.<p>

No de ellos a quienes llamo amigos.

No de él a quien le confió su vida.

No de aquellos a los que llamo familia.

No de aquel a quien llamo su amor.

Pero debió suponerlo. Debió saberlo, _algo_ se lo decía, que no debía fiarse.

Pero aun así, en su inocencia y dulzura, luz en un solo ser recubierto de pureza, confió en ellos, les confió su secreto, y las cosas se tornaron feas para él.

Se suponía que ellos **debieron** protegerlo.

Por el contrario, lo privaron de su libertad, lo privaron de su voz, lo privaron de muchas cosas.

Ellos _juraron_ cuidarlo.

En cambio lo despreciaron y desdeñaron, se burlaron, lo humillaron.

Ellos _**tenían**_ que curarlo.

Más lo lastimaron, su piel, su cuerpo, su alma. Su ser que aún no había sido tocado, fue mancillado de las peores formas posibles.

Fue usado y abandonado en una esquina, a la espera de ser usado nuevamente por otro, y por otro y por otro.

Fue violado, golpeado, humillado, degradado, destrozado y desolado de todas las formas posibles, imaginables e inimaginables por el ser humano.

Y se hacían llamar mejores que los muggles.

¡Ja!

Mentiras.

Todo fueron mentiras, bien elaboradas, bien entramadas, para jugar con su mente y su vida, destruirlo desde el comienzo y usarlo como a una marioneta.

Tarde se dio cuenta.

Y lentamente fue dejado para morir.

* * *

><p>Y luego llego él.<p>

Un demonio con cara y sonrisa de ángel. Un demonio bien vestido y bien peinado, con una sonrisa galante y palabras bonitas. Sin cuerpo y sin voz, pero que en su mente era más tangible que la realidad.

Con una magia atrayente y oscura, que lo envolvía y le hacía delirar, que le hacía estremecerse y gemir de puro y mórbido placer.

Y _prometió_.

Prometió mucho. Pidió mucho. Juro mucho. Dio mucho. Cumplió aún más.

Prometió que le liberaría.

Juro que lo vengaría.

Pidió lo que nadie le había pedido y que había sido tomado a la fuerza.

Dio la fuerza para levantarse de las cenizas.

Y había llegado el momento culmen de cumplir.

Cumplir lo prometido y cobrar lo exigido a cambió.

Había llegado el momento.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Sangre de alguien odiado y carne de alguien detestado, huesos de alguien a quien una vez se amó y un poco de dolor de quien en, alguna vez, se confió."<strong>_

* * *

><p>De todo lo que pudo pedir, para él, el demonio había pedido poco. Pero a la vez mucho.<p>

Así que, reuniendo fuerzas de donde no había, y poniendo en marcha un plan que su lado más oscuro entretejió con placer, el joven precedió a cumplir su parte.

Él siempre cumplía sus promesas, no iba a fallar.

El primero en caer fue su carcelero, ese quien se aseguraba de mantenerlo allí, atado y desvalido.

No fue difícil engañarlo. Todos los hombres eran iguales allí y todos buscaban de él lo mismo.

Un par de palabras dulces, unos besos bien colocados y abrir las piernas en disposición.

No era momento de sentirse asqueado, pero un infinito placer recorrió todo su ser cuando la sangre mojo su rostro.

Oh, tibio y delicioso líquido.

Los siguientes presentaron un poco más de resistencia. Nada que la magia no le pudo resolver.

Mientras más se acercaba a su objetivo, más ansias tenía de cumplir lo pedido.

Y más su alma se diluía en un oscuro paraje de odio y venganza, sin retorno, sin remedio.

Y lo poco que quedaba desaparecería con sus víctimas.

* * *

><p>La noche cayó con una rapidez vertiginosa, mientras él recolectaba maderos, tarareando una canción que no recordaba haber escuchado, importándole poco el frío o el que su túnica estuviese en deplorables condiciones.<p>

Le importaba poco la sangre seca en su cuerpo. ¿Qué más daba si dentro de poco no importaría?

Hizo una fogata, frente a los atónitos ojos de 4 de sus torturadores personales.

Sus supuestos mejores amigos, su mentor y aquel a quien más amo.

Pronto no serían más que carne para el fuego. Así como él solo fue carne de cañón (1) para ellos.

* * *

><p>Su parca demostración de magia al escapar fue suficiente para hacerles saber que su destino iba a ser mucho peor.<p>

Empezó por el más viejo.

Casi con cariño deslizo una filosa navaja por las mejillas del hombre. No valía usar su magia en un ser tan repugnante.

No hubo gritos por parte de él, pero si sollozos de los otros tres, que rogaban y pedían clemencia.

Que no les fue concedida.

Aburrido de marcar la anciana piel, decidió lanzar el rayo fulminante contra él.

El cuerpo cayó con un ruido sordo, y él procedió a destazarlo alegremente, parte por parte, dejando aparte su corazón.

El siguiente fue un joven pelirrojo, y con él se esmeró un poco más.

Lo había tendido en el suelo, amarrado con las manos en la espalda. Lo despojó de su ropa y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

Le gustaba que lo montara, pensaba el chico, riendo entre dientes mientras sus pequeñas y delicadas manos recorrían el pálido pecho, sus no muy largas uñas haciendo diseños intrincados, marcándola en rojo y clavándose lo más posible, buscándole hacer sangrar.

El pelirrojo se retorcía bajo su cuerpo, lo que lo mosqueo bastante. Se inclinó sobre el pelirrojo hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron.

Murmuro algo, que se quedó entre ellos y la noche. Deslizo sus labios hasta el largo cuello, deposito un delicado beso en la vena principal, abrió su pequeña y algo reseca boca y lo mordió.

Un grito desgarro el aire, seguido del espantoso sonido de carne, tejido y sangre arrancados de un tajo.

El moreno escupió la carne, que había mordido con tanta saña como para despegarla del cuerpo. Saboreo la sangre y sus ojos brillaron desquiciados, borbotones de delicioso líquido rojo brotando sin control, manchando el suelo y su túnica, coloreando el pálido pecho surcado de arañazos carmín.

Los gritos se apagaron a medida que la vida se le escapó a raudales, más mordidas vengativas repartidas por todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo, carne arrancada con furia, sangre por todas partes, risas alegres y desquiciadas, llantos y jadeos como melodía para animar un poco más el ambiente.

Satisfecho con su obra de arte, el moreno se levantó, observando con sumo placer el despojo del cuerpo, los rojos cabellos regados bajo un rostro pálido y desprovisto de emoción, los ojos sin brillo con el fantasma del horror aún grabado en sus pupilas.

Con delicadeza casi infantil, el joven acerco sus dedos a los orbes azul zafiro, atraído por el opaco color. Y con más cuidado aún introdujo, con dificultad, varios de sus dedos en la cuenca, hasta que estos pudieron sostener el viscoso orbe.

De un jalón lo extrajo e hizo lo mismo con el otro. Con una risilla, coloco los orbes zafiros junto al corazón aún sangrante del viejo, asegurándose de que no se ensuciasen con la tierra.

Como hizo con el otro, destazo el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Bueno, lo que quedaba de él.

Sus ojos, ya desprovistos de toda luz, se posaron en un par de ojos marrones, lágrimas rodaban por estos, enrojeciendo las tiernas mejillas de una joven que lo observa atentamente, rogando en silencio ser perdonada.

Rogando ser salvada.

No por ella.

Sino por la vida que crecía en su vientre.

El joven ladeo la cabeza, como pensando que hacer con ella. Y una sonrisa macabra creció en sus labios, sus dedos ensangrentados posados en su propio vientre, su mente perdida en algún recuerdo, perdido en el tiempo.

Se arrodillo frente a la joven, acaricio su rostro limpiando las lágrimas, acaricio el enmarañado cabello negro, el cuello y sus brazos.

Hasta llegar al plano vientre, sintiendo las vibraciones de la magia del bebe.

Una criatura inocente.

Una criatura que nada le había hecho.

—Lo siento—murmuro, pero no para ella.

La joven grito, pero ya era tarde.

Sangre.

Más sangre.

Sangre inocente manchando sus manos, cubriendo la sangre de los culpables. El olor metálico mezclado con el candente aire de la hoguera, mezclado con miedo y odio.

La navaja firmemente clavada allí, en el centro, debajo. Donde crecía esa vida, donde la magia lentamente moría, donde algo suave y duro a la vez casi protegía el feto.

_Casi._

Más gritos y llanto. Más sangre y más risas.

Risas tristes, acompañadas de las mismas lágrimas del joven moreno, que lloraba una pérdida que no era suya.

La sinfonía de gritos se mezclaba con las risas, acallando los ruegos inconexos, los lamentos y las plegarias, las suplicas.

La navaja no abandono el cuerpo de la castaña, pero la sangre fluyo de igual forma. La magia se apagó y casi, casi, el joven podría jurar haber escuchado el llanto de un niño.

Pero posiblemente lo confundió con el propio, con el que había escuchado el día en que fue traicionado.

Quién sabe.

Dejo el cuerpo de la joven, completo, y la observo morir, las lágrimas brillando en sus mejillas por las llamas de la hoguera.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, sus ojos se posaron en su última víctima.

Los rubios cabellos brillando casi blancos bajo la luz de luna, los ojos de plata líquida mirándolo con asco y miedo. Repulsión exudada por cada uno de sus poros.

Gateo hasta él, sin la suficiente energía para ponerse en pie.

El otro retrocedió pero él llego. Lo recostó en el suelo y se inclinó sobre su rostro.

Acaricio la pálida mejilla, lamentando acabar con la belleza del aristocrático rostro.

Se inclinó y sus labios se juntaron con los del otro, un beso tierno y gentil, que removió el mundo del rubio, haciéndole jadear.

Y a pesar de la posición, logro llevar el control del beso, introduciendo su lengua en la tibia cavidad, saludando a la inquilina y luchando contra ella para conocer el lugar.

Si iba a morir, al menos iba a disfrutar de un último beso.

No sabe en qué momento había cerrado los ojos, pero los abrió de golpe cuando un dolor indescriptible lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Su vista se empaño de rojo y su boca se llenó de un metálico y tibio líquido.

La abrió y un gran chorro de sangre se escurrió de esta. Tomo una bocanada de aire pero su boca se volvió a llenar de sangre, dificultándole el respirar.

Sus ojos se posaron con horror en los verdes, cuyo dueño le sonrió cándidamente, su lengua atrapada entre los filosos dientes del moreno.

El joven de ojos verdes tomo la lengua y la dejo junto a los ojos azules y el corazón, para luego mirar al rubio nuevamente y sonreírle con ternura.

Se levantó, agito su varita y el fuego se avivo.

Agito la varita de nuevo y los pedazos de sus dos primeras víctimas volaron directo a las llamas, luego el cuerpo de la castaña.

El chico observo con mórbida emoción como los cuerpos empezaban a consumirse.

Y el final estaba cerca.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, forzó al sangrante rubio a ponerse en pie y, sin dudarlo, lo empujo dentro de la enorme fogata.

Un grito desgarro el silencio, balbuceos inentendibles y llantos histéricos.

Y la noche cobijando al joven, y la brisa pausada, y las estrellas mudas testigos y el fuego lamiendo y abrazando con celo la pálida piel.

Gritos.

Más gritos.

Olor a carne quemada.

La luna tiñéndose levemente de rojo.

La noche fría caldeada por la emoción de la venganza consumada.

* * *

><p>Y allí está. Corazón, ojos y lengua en mano.<p>

La luna llena abandona su timidez y brilla orgullosa en el oscuro cielo, teñida de rojo, acariciando con largos dedos de luz el rostro del joven, besando sus mejillas con sabor a sangre, riendo como una niña en su oído, envolviendo como una celosa amante el delgado cuerpo, dándole un aire más desvalido del que posee.

La noche también parece sonreír orgullosa. Una obra de arte para la madre que sonríe orgullosa a su hijo. La brisa danza tratando de eliminar algunos rastros, un preludio a algo mayor.

El joven parece despertar de un letargo.

Con solemnidad deja caer los órganos en sus manos a las llamas. Con sus propias uñas corta la palma de su mano y la sangre gotea a las llamas.

Y la noche se detiene.

El tiempo se ralentiza y todo sonido es enmudecido.

Las llamas se alzan buscando, llamando, pidiendo.

De uno de los bolcillos de su túnica, el joven saca 5 objetos y, uno a uno los deja caer a las llamas.

Un cuaderno de negro que al entrar en contacto con el fuego parece gritar, humo negro alzándose al cielo.

Un relicario que desprende un brillo verde que acaricia su rostro.

Una diadema azul que se consume casi de inmediato, tornando momentáneamente el fuego en cerúleo.

Una copa que ríe extasiada, brillos dorados iluminando su rostro, casi como si los rayos del sol quisieran robarle su reino a la luna.

Un anillo que se siente reticente a lanzar, pero que finalmente cae y se pierde entre las cenizas.

La brisa parece tomar fuerza en ese justo instante, pues azota con toda su furia al moreno, avivando, aún más si cabe, las llamas, forzando al moreno a cerrar los ojos.

Risas y gritos se reproducen en la noche, llantos y lamentos.

Algo sostiene su cuello y le asfixia. Pero él no abre los ojos.

Simplemente espera.

Y la espera da sus frutos.

La brisa para tan súbitamente como inicio y él abre los ojos.

Su respiración se corta y el color inunda sus mejillas.

La hoguera se ha extinguido y, en el lugar donde antes ardía, hay un hombre alto y elegantemente vestido, de largos cabellos negros y profundos ojos rojos, de piel pálida y rasgos finos. Y una sonrisa encantadora en los labios, pero un tinte malicioso en sus pupilas.

El joven pierde el aliento y siente su cuerpo temblar.

El momento de pagar había llegado.

* * *

><p>Cuando había entrado en la mente del niño no creyó que funcionaría.<p>

Tenía todas las cartas a su favor, pero un ser de tanta luz, a pesar de estar manchada, bien podría retractarse en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo ahí está, parado frente a un pequeño joven de no más de 17 años, de enredados cabellos negros largos hasta los hombros, y pérdida y vacía mirada esmeralda.

Una criatura delicada ante sus ojos, la piel pintada de carmín apetitosa, los finos labios rosados, cuarteados y lastimados.

Frunce el ceño y una rabia ajena a él invade todo su cuerpo al ver la destrozada túnica, y lo que hay debajo.

Un delgado y malnutrido cuerpo, surcado de cardenales y moratones, de golpes y arañazos, de heridas y cicatrices.

¿Quién, en el nombre de Morgana, había sido capaz de mancillar un ser tan... Perfecto?

Apretando los labios, decide que sus planes han de cambiar.

El joven había logrado traerlo a la vida, y sin muchos cambios que lamentar. Lo había arrastrado de la oscuridad y había retornado con toda su gloria.

Él le daría todo lo que debía de tener, por derecho.

* * *

><p>—Harry—llama el hombre de ojos rojos, y el menor se estremece. Su voz es como el seseo de una serpiente, envolvente, seductora.<p>

Sin pensarlo bien avanza, listo para pagar el precio de su trato.

Su vida a cambio de la del que alguna vez fue el Lord Oscuro más poderoso que haya existido.

No era mucho, pero a la vez era todo.

Y a él no podía importarle menos.

Cuando está a unos pasos, el mayor corta la distancia y desliza uno de sus fuertes brazos por la fina cintura.

Harry le mira confuso.

¿No iba a matarlo?

¿No era eso lo que acordaron?

¿Vida por vida?

¿La seguridad del mundo (mágico o muggle) por erradicar su sufrimiento?

—Tengo otras cosas en mente—asegura el mayor, inclinándose sobre él.

Harry se sonroja nuevamente y un poco de luz ilumina sus ojos. Un retazo de inocencia tratando de escalar entre tanto dolor y locura.

—¿Otras cosas?—Cuestiona con voz suave, no queriendo hacerse ilusiones.

—Si pequeño, otras cosas—responde con una suave sonrisa, cargada de lascivia y malicia.

Harry no nota eso. Solo puede ver una de las sonrisas más hermosas que ha presenciado nunca, perdiéndose en los orbes borgoña, añorando, sin saberlo, que estos lo miren como los propios observan esos fríos ojos.

Fríos y ardientes.

Hielo y fuego.

Maldad y pasión.

Todo junto, haciendo estremecer su cuerpo.

Y cuando los suaves labios del mayor tocan los suyos, el cielo abre sus puertas para él y la esperanza anida en su pecho.

Con timidez corresponde el beso, ansioso por estar a la altura de su hermoso demonio con rostro de ángel.

Es efímero, etéreo, corto y difuso. Pero la sensación que deja en los labios de Harry es algo que no olvidara jamás.

—Tu eres mío, junto a todo el Mundo Mágico—declara el mayor, en un gruñido gutural, pegando el delgado cuerpo al suyo.

Harry asiente sin pensarlo mucho.

—¿Y cómo he de llamarte?

El mayor ríe entre dientes, alzando el cuerpo del más pequeño hasta que este enreda sus piernas en su cintura.

—Tu puedes llamarme Tom.

Tom.

Un nombre muy hermoso, piensa Harry, asintiendo feliz.

El nombre de su redención.

* * *

><p>Y el mundo se sumió en la oscuridad.<p>

Gobernado por una figura oscura que se creía extinta.

Y a su lado una estatuilla de luz, reconstruida y perfeccionada. Un halo de inocencia rota, que no se deja gobernar por la oscuridad, pero la sigue fielmente.

Y el mundo tiembla ante la sola mención de sus nombres.

Lord Voldemort, su amo y señor.

Y Harry Potter, aquel quién creían sería su mártir.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Carne de Cañón<strong>: es una frase hecha que hace referencia a la persona o grupo de personas, normalmente pertenecientes a una muy baja posición social, a las que se expone sin miramientos a sufrir cualquier clase de daño, incluso la muerte.

Espero les haya gustado :3


End file.
